1. Field
Embodiments relate to a crosswalk walking assistance system to enable a pedestrian to safely cross at a crosswalk using a robot and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pedestrian crosses at a crosswalk according to a signal of traffic lights. If a change period of the signal of the traffic lights is short or the number of pedestrians is large, the signal of the traffic lights may be changed even when the pedestrians have not finished crossing at the crosswalk.
This may cause a dangerous situation in a school zone in which children who are not well-acquainted with the traffic signals frequently walk. This also causes a dangerous situation in a zone in which the old and the infirm frequently walk.
For this reason, the school zone has been extended and a lot of money has been invested in traffic safety facilities. However, in spite of the investment in the traffic safety facilities, manpower for traffic control, such as traffic police or parent volunteers, is continuously required.
However, in this case, accidents of traffic police may be generated or parent volunteers may not have time to participate in a traffic safety service. Accordingly, there is a need for an automated traffic control method, instead of a traffic control method requiring manpower.